1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gate for a hook. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hoisting hook provided with a locking gate which closes the mouth of the hook.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Reference is made to the following U.S. patents as typifying the structure of gates for hooks: Ratcliff U.S. Pat. No. 2,796,651, Geraghty U.S. Pat. No. 3,003,214, and Crook U.S. Pat. No. 3,575,458. The Ratcliff patent shows and describes a lockable gate which is pivotally movable about the stem (shank) of the hook for movement out of the mouth of the hook. The gate is attached to the stem by a sleeve and is pivotal about the central axis of the stem. The gate is provided with a cap which engages the tip of the hook automatically when the gate is closed and has a lock (in the second embodiment) which is automatically locked when the cap engages the tip. The Geraghty patent shows another gate having a lock and a sleeve, which is rotatable about the central axis of the stem. In the Crook patent, a gate is shown and described which is pivotally movable about a horizontal pin through the stem of the hook. The gate rotates from the tip toward the stem. A part of the gate will remain in the mouth of the hook. All three patents show the sides of the tip engaged by appendages extending from the arm of the gate to prevent the gate from moving laterally.
The prior constructions, which are laterally movable out of the mouth of the hook, pivot for movement out of the mouth about the sleeve which attaches the gate to the stem. Because of this sleeve, the prior gate constructions have proved practical only for smaller hooks.